Rosa l. 
xe2x80x98Tanabamarxe2x80x99.
The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa l. known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Tanabamarxe2x80x99.
The new plant was discovered in 1992 by the breeder in Ueterson, Germany in a controlled breeding program. The female parent (Breeder Ref. No. RT 8349) is an unpatented bi-colored yellow floribunda F1 numbered variety from the breeder""s private collection which is maintained proprietary by the assignee. The male parent (Breeder Ref. No. RT 8342) is unpatented and also a numbered variety from this collection and is a red groundcover. The plant was discovered by the breeder on the Tanotax plantation in Ueterson, Germany. The plant can be propagated asexually on Rosa canina rootstock by cuttings and has been so asexually reproduced in Uetersen, Germany.
The variety is distinguishable by its large flowers, its fragrance and coloration, its shrub like appearance, and its resistance to diseases. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings in Uetersen, Germany have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable, and are retained through successive propagations.